Other Part Of Silent Hill
by Riv
Summary: Cybil's side of Silent Hill. Some f/f content
1. Mission at Silent Hill

**Disclaimer whatdyacallitthingy: **Darrell and some of the monsters belong to me but the rest are..whoever created Silent Hill's characters....Konami I think. This is all from my evil twisted mind and if you sue me you'll get about 10p, I'm really rich. There are a few romantic thoughts, words and actions from characters and there's also some female/female romance. If this bugs you then there are plenty more stories out there to read. Also there's quite a bit....alright a lot of violence and swearing but what do you expect it's Silent Hill!!! Read and Review, I like all reviews even horrible ones. If you don't review, I'll send my monsters after you and they'll rip your head off so there. 

**Cybil's Story**

**1. Mission at Silent Hill**

Cybil Bennett reached for her mobile and answered it, stopping the infernal ringing. "Yes", she said, turning _'Buffy The Vampire Slayer'_ off. 

"Cybil, I want you to check out Silent Hill", her bosses gravely voice ordered, Cybil groaned inwardly and ran her fingers through her short blonde hair. 

"Oh man, it's totally crap there, like its name Silent", Cybil protested, it was supposed to be her day off tomorrow, she didn't need this. 

"Too silent, just go or I'll cut your paycheck...again", Her boss threatened before hanging up. 

"Bloody shitty job", Cybil grumbled as she opened the door to her office, she didn't know why she stayed, the pay was crap, the company was worse. Then as she opened the door she grudgingly admitted to herself the reason she kept her job, working on the police stations only decent computer was Darrell, a rookie police officer. 

"Hey kiddo, we've gotta go to Silent Hill", Cybil said, making Darrell jump slightly. 

"Oh yeah some bloke was on the phone talkin' 'bout that this mornin", Darrell shrugged, not glancing up as she went back to her typing. 

"What did ya say?", Cybil asked looking through the paper work on the desk. 

"I hung up on him", Darrell replied, "He started shouting". 

"He did the you'll get a pay cut threat again", Cybil commented walking over to lean on the table beside Darrell. 

"Do you actually get paid, I mean you've had so many pay cuts", Darrell smirked. 

"So you coming?", Cybil asked, ignoring Darrell's question. 

"Can't catch you in 'bout an hour I've gotta do some paper work, considering you can't be bothered, why do you gimme all the cruddy jobs?", Darrell said. 

"Watch it I control your payments, you know", Cybil said. 

"Your point being? You sack me and you have to learn how to type", Darrell grinned cheekily. Cybil shook her head and went out towards her motorcycle, stopping briefly to pick up her helmet and guns. She strolled carelessly towards her motorcycle, like she really cared about some stupid town, it was probably quiet because all its residents were old people who spent all their time indoors. Starting up her engine, Cybil raced off towards Silent Hill. The road was pretty much deserted most of the way, but then again who on earth would want to go to Silent Hill??? 

When she was about 2 miles outside Silent Hill, she caught up with a red jeep._ 'My God someone actually wants to go to Silent Hill, how boring is their life?'_, Cybil thought abstractly. The jeep had obviously seen her as it pulled to the side a little to let her pass. Cybil sped up her motorcycle and moved past the car, she turned to check out the driver, it was a man of about 30, possibly older. Cybil flitted her eyes at him and grinned when she caught his attention. _'Well I think he likes me', _Cybil thought. She sped on past the car dismissing the man from her thoughts, _'Wouldn't mind if Darrell paid that kind of attention to me', _She sighed idly, _'What am I thinking of I've gotta stop dreamin' or I'll be in way over my head'. _Then she spotted the welcome sign for Silent Hill, but something was weird, it was suddenly snowing and it was summer. She felt her bike skid slightly and struggled to regain control, the front wheel struck a stone and the bike spun widly. It's course was directly towards a wall. 

Cybil dived off the bike and into the nearby bushes. She hit her head hard against a rock. 

"For fucks sake", she muttered before falling unconscious. 

** 

She came to with a bright light shining in her eyes. Grumbling curses under her breath, Cybil thrashed her arms in front of her, trying to push the light away. 

"Oh so you are alive", she heard Darrell's cockney tones tease, "Thought I'd have to resuscitate you". _'Man can she stop grinning, she's turning my brain and heart to mush', _Cybil thought, hoping that her breathing wasn't as fast as she thought it was. 

"I...uuh", Cybil stuttered, trying to keep her eyes off of Darrell. Darrell was crouched beside her, a puzzled look etched on her face. 

"You okay, Cyb?", she asked, cocking her head on one side. 

"Yeah sure, I just banged my head", Cybil lied, diverting her eyes from Darrell. 

"You wanna go back, get it checked out?", Darrell asked, "You might have concussion or something" 

"Nah, I'll be fine", Cybil replied. 

"Hmm alright, you wrecked ya bike as well, Did you getcha license or what", Darrell said, grinning again. 

Cybil stood up and shook her head, it was throbbing from the pain and she had a major headache but nothing serious. 

"We've still gotta get ta Silent Hill", she explained, abruptly changing the subject. 

"Yeah, like what's the deal it's snowing man! I wanted to go to Barbados, if it's like this over......", Darrell said. 

"Shut up", Cybil said. They went over to check out Cybil's bike. Darrell leant over it and fiddled with the engine briefly. It spluttered and then stopped. 

"I think it's broken ", Darrell commented, standing up. 

"Yeah you brought yours?", Cybil asked, carefully pulling her bike into the bushes to hide it. 

"No I walked 12 miles", Darrell replied. 

"Give me the keys", Cybil sighed. Darrell dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her keys, she threw them into Cybil's outstretched hand. 

"Here", she said. Cybil got onto the bike and started it up, then waited for Darrell to get on behind her. 

But what Cybil didn't remember was that Darrell had to hold onto her waist. When Darrell's arms moved to around her waist Cybil breathed in sharply, her body tensing up. _'Oh man this is hell and all I've ever wanted', _Cybil thought. 

"Hey Cyb, you sure your okay, you're not ill are you", Darrell asked. Cybil swallowed quickly and attempted to reply. 

"I...uh....I", Cybil stuttered. 

"Guess you hit ya head harder than you thought?", Darrell grinned. 

"Yeah I guess", Cybil said. She started the bike so she wouldn't get into a talk in which she'd confess her true feelings. After maybe 3 minutes of driving Cybil felt Darrell lean her head against her back. Cybil tensed up and tried to breath normally. 

"Uh Darrell, I.....uh..I", Cybil stammered, she knew the teen had no idea how she felt about her, how could she? 

"Uh-hu", Darrell replied. 

"Can...I mean...would you", Cybil stammered. 

"You sure you don't have concussion Cyb?", Darrell asked. 

"DON'T, I mean.....sorry, it's just my name's Cybil not 'Cyb' okay?", Cybil said, _'What the hell am I going on about??'_. 

"Sure thing Cybil", Darrell said lifting her head off Cybil's back. Cybil felt as if she could breathe again and relaxed. After 5 minutes Darrell spotted something. 

"Hey what the fuck's that!?", she asked. Cybil glanced over, there was a huge skinless midgy thing, no fur, no skin, no feathers, just it's muscles showed in all their bloody glory. It screeched and dive bombed the motorbike. Cybil tried to dodge but it connected with and knocked Darrell clean off the bike. Then it vanished into the night. Panic and terror clutching at her heart Cybil hit the brakes and jumped off. 

"Darrell?", Cybil said, shaking the younger girl, Darrell was still conscious but was a little dazed to say the least. 

"Um yeah?", Darrell groaned eventually, sitting up unsteadily. 

"You okay?", Cybil asked, relief flooding through her body. 

"Feel like a jet just bombed me but I don't think anything's broken, don't suppose you carry aspirin do ya?", Darrell asked. 

"Nah sorry kid", Cybil replied. Darrell stumbled to her feet, reluctantly leaning on Cybil for support, she gave Cybil an uncertain smile. 

"What the fuck was that?", Darrell asked, "It wasn't hu....well obviously it wasn't human...duh Darrell. I mean it was....I've never seen anything like that before". 

"Me neither but looks like we've actually gotta decent case for once", Cybil said. 

"Yeah if we survive we might actually get paid", Darrell grinned, "If we don't survive at least it'll be an interesting death". 

"Shut up", Cybil snapped edgily. 

"Sure thing Cyb", Darrell replied. 

"Darrell", Cybil said. 

"Sorry, I forgot", Darrell shrugged. 

"Whatever", Cybil muttered setting off towards the town which was about 1000 metres walk away. 


	2. Darkness Becomes Obvious

**2. Darkness Becomes Obvious**

Cybil tried to ignore her slightly overeager and over-enthusiastic companion and tried to sort her way through her muddled up thoughts, everything seemed to be happening at once. Whatever the fuck that creature was it was likely there were a lot more of them and chances are there were probably more dangerous ones. The next thing, why was she mad at Darrell? She was being tight on the poor kid, it wasn't her fault that Cybil was stressed, plus it wasn't Darrell's fault that Cybil had feelings for the girl. 

"Cybil?", Darrell started nervously. Cybil glanced over at the girl, surprised at the miserable look on her face. 

"W...wh...I mean what did I do...you've n...never been this mad at me before", Darrell mumbled looking at the floor, she looked utterly depressed. 

"It's not your problem kid, I've just had a really shitty day", Cybil explained. 

Darrell didn't look convinced but fell silent. Cybil glanced around, Silent Hill looked sort of freaky in the fog and snow, the only other time she'd been here was when it was sunny, Cybil shivered at the atmosphere. Then she noticed a red jeep, the one she had passed earlier, she was about to comment on it when Darrell spoke up. 

"Hey C...Cybil it's gettin' sorta dark", Darrell stammered. Cybil tried to find a pocket light or anything but she uncovered nothing. 

"Dammit", she growled. A scream echoed down the street. Cybil took off towards it, Darrell close on her heels. Darrell, being African born and breed and had lived in Africa until she was 15, could actually see in the dark. 'Running from the cheetahs in the dark' Cybil had often joked. 

Hearing the screams again Cybil dodged down an alley way. A skinless dog lunged at her, Cybil dodged quickly, Darrell only realising what she was doing at the last second and having to dive and roll to the side. 

"You go save that screamer I'll play with the doggy", Darrell ordered. Cybil reluctantly nodded and ran off towards the constant screaming. She felt like a deserter, like she should have stayed with Darrell, what if the dog got the better of her? She opened the creaking gate and stepped on some dead, bloodied flesh. 

"Yaah!", Cybil yelled in horror, she crouched down and looked at it, swallowing her nausea. She shook her head and began to jog down the narrow, twisting alley way. A creature which looked like some mutated kid out of a horror movie waddled down the alleyway. Cybil backed off slightly and unholstered her gun. 

She placed two bullets in it's head with pin point accuracy. It squirmed a little before dying, Cybil hesitated, wondering if she should examine the creature. But the screaming changed her mind, if she stopped for too long the person screaming would be dead. It was definitely a bloke screaming, weren't they meant to be the stronger sex? Cybil made her way cautiously past some pools of blood and took down 3 more of the 'kiddy' monsters. Her heart stopped, her stomach lurched and her blood ran cold at the gruesome corpse strung up on the barb wire. Backing away she spotted a man, lain face down on the floor. After checking him over Cybil recognized him as the man in the red car, he was alive and had only sustained a bruise on his head, the coward had probably fainted. Cybil lifted him up to carry him out of harms way, she felt her legs start to give already. 

"Bloody hell!", Cybil muttered, this man was no light weight. 

Cybil managed to make it back to Darrell without collapsing or falling over. To her surprise the creatures she had killed had vanished, there weren't even blood stains. She kicked the gate open and leant the guy against a garage before looking around. Darrell had killed the dog, and had dumped it's corpse in a nearby dustbin. Darrell was sat on the floor, leant against a bloodstained garage door it was obvious she'd been hurt in the fight. 

"Hey kid you alright?", Cybil asked. Darrell pushed herself to her feet and went over to Cybil, clasping her hand over her stomach. 

"The bastards dead if that's what you mean, he was one mean mother fucker", Darrell replied, she lost her footing and stumbled, Cybil reached out and caught her. 

"You're hurt", Cybil commented. 

"Yeah sorta but I'll live, what you gonna do with him?", Darrell asked pointing at the man. 

"Find a safe place for him", Cybil shrugged, "We can't do anything with him in tow". 

"There was some cafe place that wasn't broke up or anything, it was just by the corner...I think", Darrell suggested. Cybil lifted the guy up again. 

"He could stand to lose a couple of pounds", Cybil commented, her knees again buckling under the man's weight. Despite Cybil's constant offers to help, Darrell held her own and forced her body to hold up until they got to the cafe. Cybil glanced over and her heart ached to help the stubborn 18 year old. Darrell glanced up and caught Cybil watching her, her eyes flooded with confusion. Blushing slightly Cybil looked away. She was getting careless. They carried on walking in silence. 


	3. Conversation At The Cafe

**3. Conversation at the Cafe**

Cybil practically dropped the man on the battered couch, her aching arms refusing to hold him any longer. 

"Man he is one heavy bugger", she commented, rubbing her arms. 

"Yeah whatever", Darrell said. Cybil glanced at Darrell, the colour had drained from Darrell's face and she was almost grey. Cybil could tell she was struggling to stay conscious. Keeping her hand near her gun holster Cybil jumped over the cafe counter and checked out the back rooms. They looked safe enough and 1 of the rooms had a small medikit in it. 

"Hey Darrell come here", Cybil said. Darrell lifted herself up over the counter having decidedly more trouble than Cybil had had. Darrell could tell something was up as Cybil only ever used Darrell's name if she was worried or nervous. 

"Sit on that", Cybil said pointing at another counter. Darrell struggled to get up on it, her strength was beginning to give in. 

"So am I gonna die", Darrell grinned weakly. 

"Yep I need to operate immediately, gimme a chainsaw", Cybil grinned back, "Where'd you get bitten?" 

"I didn't, the bastard scratched me across the stomach", Darrell replied. 

"Take off your top", Cybil ordered, "Lemme see the damage". 

"Kinky", Darrell commented. She took her T-Shirt off, underneath she wore a black sports bra. Blood was oozing from the cut and blood had stained Darrell's white T-Shirt a deep red. 

"Yowch", Cybil said. She gently touched the wound, cringing, she should have hung around. If she had then Darrell might not have been hurt. Cybil glanced up and blushed when she caught Darrell's eye. Darrell was puzzled yet again, Cybil was acting really strange. Cybil took some bandages out of the first aid kit. 

"Wrap these round ya and hope the bleeding stops", Cybil shrugged before doing just that. Darrell closed her eyes and tried to make the pain disappear. 

"Don't like your choice in boyfriend", she commented, reopening her eyes. Cybil glanced up sharply, 

"Take it you don't like him either", Darrell grinned, she knew she should stop teasing Cybil, "Stop settling for the losers then". 

"He's not my boyfriend", Cybil growled. 

"Waaay what's bitten you?", Darrell asked. Cybil scowled in annoyance and put the medikit back on the shelf. She was sort of upset that Darrell didn't notice Cybil's affection for the girl. Darrell had looked out of the window in the front of the cafe. 

"What the fuck it's not dark anymore", she commented, "This is surreal". Cybil looked up and frowned. 

"Are we both having the same nightmare?", she asked. 

"Sure hope not I'd hate to be in your head", Darrell replied cheekily. 

"Shut it Rivers", Cybil grinned. 

"Oooh you're turning into the boss, where's your horns?", Darrell asked. Before Cybil could answer Darrell climbed back over the counter and went towards the door. 

"Yo Cyb, your boyfriend's waking up", Darrell called. Cybil stuck her middle finger up at Darrell and climbed back over the counter as well. Darrell opened the door and went to wait outside. 

Cybil waited for about a minute then the bloke came to. He looked terrified and was ready to dart at any second. Cybil decided to flirt a little with him again, if Darrell wasn't interested maybe he would be. This time he payed very little attention to Cybil's flirting and went straight to business. He revealed his name as Harry Mason and he was looking for his daughter, Cheryl. No matter what Cybil said he was hell bent on finding her. Cybil reluctantly handed him her spare gun and, using the excuse she was calling reinforcements, left. She found Darrell sat on a nearby bench, fiddling with her empty gun. 

"Yo wazzup with your boyfriend?", Darrell asked. Cybil decided to ignore her comment and just answered the question. 

"His name's Harry Mason and the stupid pratt lost his only daughter", Cybil explained, she had no worries about mouthing the idiot off, she had no idea how you could lose your child. 

"Man can you say hollow head syndrome", Darrell asked. 

"What?", Cybil demanded, "Speak English already". 

"No brain syndrome", Darrell explained, she moved so she could lean against the wall, she still felt tired and run down, thi was going to be a long day. 

"Right gotcha", Cybil said, still not fully understanding. Then they heard a window smash and some gunshots fire. Then Harry ran out of the door and down the street like he was being chased by a million hell-hounds. 

"Loser", Darrell commented. 


	4. Shopping For Horror

I'm finally back, damn it took me ages to get this up huh? 

**4. A Town Gone Cuckoo.**

"So what do we do then. S.O.S signal?", Darrell asked, watching as Harry disappeared from sight into the thick fog. 

"How the hell should I know?", Cybil demanded, she fiddled with the lighter in her pocket, so that's where it was. 

"Wanna check out the town then?", Darrell suggested. 

"Yeah sure, whatever", Cybil agreed, "Give us something to do". 

"What d'ya wanna do first then?", Darrell asked holding up a map. 

"1. This isn't an amusement park and 2. Where the hell did you get that map?", Cybil asked. 

"Found it", Darrell replied innocently. Cybil shrugged and looked at the map, it didn't look like an exciting town at all, she frowned, wondering for about the 10th time why Harry and his daughter would come to the town. 

"Guess we can check out this", Cybil said, pointing at a small square on the map. 

"Convenience store, wanna get some sweeties? There's only one shop for a town this big? Hell it's even gotta school but one bloody shop?", Darrell commented. 

"Well I guess zombies don't have to eat or spend money or anything", Cybil replied. Darrell spun around in a circle, then stopped. 

"Hah! Found it", she smirked, pointing at the wall behind them and grinning insanely. 

"Um hate to burst your bubble but we can't walk through walls", Cybil commented. 

"No stupid, we go over the wall", Darrell replied as she jumped up on the bench, she stopped briefly and flinched, her hand moving instinctually to clasp her stomach. 

"Hey you alright?", Cybil asked softly. 

"Yeah sure, just landed a bit awkwardly", Darrell replied as she pulled herself up to sit on the wall. Cybil looked at Darrell in concern before hopping up on the wall beside her. The garden below was cluttered with chairs, empty boxes, the back door to the convenience store....and a skinless dog. 

"Yay a doggy kill it", Darrell grinned as the dog began to snarl at them viciously and patrol the ground beneath them. 

"Hey do ya mind it's my turn to kill something", Cybil replied as she pulled out her handgun and checked it was loaded. 

"You gonna shoot it?", Darrell asked, throwing a nearby twig at the dog, it bounced off it's head and the dog looked decidedly confused for a few seconds. 

"No I'm gonna give it a biscuit what d'ya think?", Cybil replied, "And quit teasing it". 

"Wow don't get stressed Cyb", Darrell said. 

"I'm not fucking stressed", Cybil replied. The skinless dog jumped up up at the wall and came within 50 cm of Darrell's leg and its jaws snapped. Cybil pulled out her gun and shot the dog in the head, it's brains splattered across the wall. 

"Shut up we're arguing here", Cybil said to the dead corpse. 

"Urrrrg!!!! Yuck", Darrell grinned, "Doggy brains". Cybil shot her friend an incredulous look. 

"You're a real chicken at heart aren't you?", she teased. Darrell smiled sheepishly. 

"I have a problem with blown up brains alright??", she replied, "Anyhow the dog's dead can we go look in the shop now?". Cybil nodded and jumped down into the garden. Darrell noticeably hesitated. Cybil sighed and walked over to the wall. 

"Jump and I'll catch you", she offered. Darrell recoiled and blushed. Cybil knew it was her recent injury that was causing Darrell's fear. Sighing again Cybil climbed back up over the wall to sit beside Darrell. She caught Darrell by surprise when she grabbed her and jumped. 

"Don't do that!!", Darrell protested a few seconds after they landed. Cybil smirked at Darrell who looked more than slightly spooked, she reluctantly let go of Darrell. 

"Grow up kid", she commented as she gave the garden a quick look over. Darrell muttered something before walking over to the door and trying the handle. 

"Huh, that sucks, the door's locked", She commented, then she went over to the corpse of the mutated dog. Cybil looked at her in confusion. 

"Help me pick this up", Darrell asked. 

"I'm not touching a dead skinless freak", Cybil protested. 

"We can use it to knock the door down", Darrell explained. 

"Oh great first we blast the poor bastard's brains out, now we use him as a battering ram, can't you let it rest in peace", Cybil groaned. Cybil reluctantly picked up the dog's hind legs. Darrell took the dog's head and they threw it at the door which collapsed under the weight of the dog. 

"Whoopie the door broke", Darrell grinned, her spook from free falling off the wall obviously forgotten. Cybil jumped over the dog looked around the room, it was some kind of storage room. She went to the door and pushed it, the other side felt as if it was blocked, probably by boxes. She glanced over her should, Darrell was searching the boxes. 

"Hey I found a pocket light.......and 12 long lasting batteries", she commented. Cybil took the light and put two of the batteries in it. Darrell shoved the rest in her inner pocket. More searching uncovered 2 medikits, 5 health drinks, 150 handgun bullets and a backpack which Darrell unofficially claimed. Cybil threw the medical things into the backpack. Darrell suddenly started to move boxes, which were piled up in front of a wardrobe. Cybil started to help, a bad feeling creeping up inside her. Darrell grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. A dead body toppled out and landed on Darrell. 

"Eeeehhh, I....I'm guessing the dog didn't like it's master", Darrell commented shakily, unsuccessfully trying to hide her fear from Cybil. 

"This is getting really freaky", Cybil commented. She crouched down to investigate the body. Darrell suddenly felt light headed and she was pretty sure it wasn't because of the body. 

_"Hey Darrell, How's it in SH?", _Cheter asked. Darrell rubbed her forehead before trying to fiddle with the transmission on her earpiece, who's stupid idea had it been to issue one to everyone on the police force, the signals gave her migraines, Cybil never had this trouble. Plus now was not a god time for her brother to start wise cracking 

"Not too bad, nice weather, nice residents, can I talk to ya later, my head hurts? Plus the reception sucks", Darrell asked. She heard Cheter chuckle before her migraine started to subside, Cheter was gone. Darrell turned her attention back to the body on the floor, and Cybil. 

Take it that was Cheter?", Cybil asked, "Any news back home?" 

"Nope, who's the unlucky guy then" 

"It's not the shop owner that's for sure, I think it's the mayor or someone like that", Cybil explained. 

"Down with the governement", Darrell commented. 

"Are you actually ever serious about anything? 'Cause your comments are starting to bug me", Cybil snapped. Darrell recoiled and looked slightly hurt. 

"I'm sorry", she mumbled. Cybil sighed, she had to get rid of these mood swings. She was taking it out unnecessarily on Darrell. 

"No kid forget it, I don't know what's wrong with me but if I yell at you ignore me", Cybil replied softly. A door on the other side of the blocked one slammed shut. Cybil peeked through a small hole knocked in the wall. 

"It's Harry", she said, hoping to God Darrell didn't make another boyfriend comment 

"Aw cool can we throw the dead body at him, please?", Darrell asked. 

"I can't open the door idiot", Cybil replied without thinking, "And even if I could, no we couldn't throw the dead guy at him". 

"Huh, not fair", Darrell muttered. Cybil punched Darrell gently on the arm. 

"Waaaah! You hurt me. I cry now", Darrell whined. 

"Go on then", Cybil said. Darrell picked up a chair and threw it at the wall. Through the gap in the wall Cybil saw Harry go grey in colour and and run from the convenience store as fast as he could. 

"Darrell", Cybil growled. 

"Yep I know, I'm evil", Darrell grinned, "Do you wanna go to the school?" 

"Yeah alright", Cybil shrugged, "But I'm warning you I flunked Maths" They left the convenience store and climbed back up and over the wall. 

** 

** 

** 

** 

Did ya like it?? Like I said at the top it took me forever to get this chapter done, silly really as it's so short!! Promise my next one will be longer. 

Any1 wanna see Cybil and Darrell love action?? Might get there eventually. 

Luv ya if you review, kill ya if you don't. 


	5. School for Ghouls

Yaaay!!! Nxt chapter time. Watch out Darrell and Cybil are losing it and swear words are flying, just a warning. Also be warned our cop friend Cybil is starting to let her feelings take control of her actions. I kinda think that's a BIG mistake. It's time to visit the..... 

. 

. 

. 

**School For Ghouls**

"How exactly do we get to the school?", Cybil asked, loading her gun and holstering it. Darrell scanned the map and bit her tongue. 

"We can go through someone's garden after running halfway around then town like idiots looking for keys 'cause you can bet the door'll be locked and for some silly reason we won't be able to go through the window or over the fence or....", Darrell trailed. 

"What are you talking about?", Cybil asked. Darrell shrugged and smiled sheepishly. 

"Or we can go over that hole", she said pointing at a deep chasm in the road. 

Cybil walked cautiously to the edge of the chasm and peered into it. 

"What're we gonna do? Fly?", she asked, looking at Darrell in disbelief. 

"Yeah let's get on a big midgy's back", Darrell grinned. 

"I hate you", Cybil commented, backing away from the edge and bumping into Darrell, Darrell reached out and steadied Cybil before replying. 

"Liar", Darrell commented, "Hey we can swing across on that". Cybil glanced up and saw that Darrell was pointing at a rope tied to a branch. 

"You're kidding", she said. She was answered when Darrell jumped to the rope and swung across to the opposite side of the chasm landing on her feet with the agility of a cat. Cybil closed her eyes, then opened them and ran and jumped towards the rope. She caught it easily but her jump from the rope to the side wasn't as simple. Her jump was badly judged and she caught the side with one hand only. Darrell leant down and gripped hold of Cybil's arm. She winced at the pain in her stomach before pulling Cybil hard. Darrell stumbled back and fell over, Cybil landed on top of her. 

"OW! GET OFF!", Darrell yelped clutching her stomach in pain. 

"I'm so sorry Darrell", Cybil apologised. Darrell whimpered in pain and struggled to her feet. Cybil was at a loss at what to do, she couldn't exactly wave a magic wand and the pain would disappear. 

"Ow, sorry I yelled at you, it wasn't your fault", Darrell mumbled. Cybil shrugged and stroke Darrell's arm. 

"No worries, remember who my boss is", Cybil grinned. She glanced around as the light started to fade again. 

"For fucks sake it's getting dark again", she swore. She dug in her pockets and pulled out her pocket light. She shined it around and her heart nearly stopped when it caught the eys of yet another skinless dog. It lunged at her, claws and teeth bared. It's claws caught her arm before Darrell kicked it in the neck, breaking it instantly and killing the dog. Cybil glanced at her arm, it was only a scratch. 

"You're gonna have rabies now", Darrell commented as she pushed the dog down the chasm. It made a sickening thud as it hit the side of the chasm then, about 30 seconds later, the sound of bones cracking as it hit the chasm floor. 

"You're nice, ya break its neck then drop it off a cliff", Cybil commented gently clutching her arm, "Do you get pleasure out of pain or something?" 

"Hey, it shoulda kept it's fangs to itself", Darrell grinned, "Lemme take a look at your arm". Cybil gently released her grip on her arm and let Darrell look at it. 

"Hmmmm, want my bandage?", Darrell asked, "It's bit bloody but not too bad". Cybil shook her head and began walking in what she presumed was the direction of the school. Darrell ran after her. 

"Um question, what happens if we're going the wrong way?", Darrell asked, grabbing hold of Cybil's arm. 

"Leggo, if we go the wrong way then we'll turn around and check the other way", Cybil replied, gently shaking off Darrell's hand, noticing it was trembling slightly. Darrell nervously kicked the dirt at her feet. 

"Um.....Cyb.....I mean Cybil, do you....um.....what I mean is do you think I'm......woah, doesn't that sound kinda like a.....", Darrell trailed off, obviously changing the subject. Cybil was about to press the issue when she heard the flapping of wings. 

"Giant skinless midgeys", they both said at the same time. Two giant skinless midgeys did appear, accompanied by a skinless dog. 

"Run", Darrell yelped before taking off. Cybil followed closely at her heels, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark and scanning the area, no sign of the school. 

"Where the hell do these freaks come from?", Cybil asked. Darrell shrugged as best she could while running. Then a bright yellow bus came into view. They slowed slightly, only to be greeted by two more skinless dogs, the other skinless freaks were closing in behind them. 

"Go that way", Darrell said, pointing to her left in a panic. Cybil nodded and ran after Darrell, yet another two dogs came charging down the stairs. Darrell dived to her right and knocked Cybil to the side, they barely fell out of reach of the dogs' snapping jaws. They jumped up and Cybil took off up the stairs to try and open the doors. Darrell found herself being charged by all 5 dogs. She rolled under the pipe in the centre of the steps before flipping back over it as the dogs followed her. She took off up the stairs and collided with Cybil, sending both of them sprawing head first into the school. Cybil sat up and slammed the door shut. The dogs howled from the other side of the door. 

"W....w.....w....well t...th....that was f....fun", Darrell panted, lying down. She rested her head on Cybil's stomach, who had also decided to lie down. 

"H...h....hey,....g....get up", Cybil said shakily, trying to get her breath back. Darrell grinned at her and reached one arm up to pull Cybil's pocket light out of her pocket. 

"Don't need this", she commented, "You've got the gun, I'll have the light". And with that Darrell shoved the light into her own pocket. Then she stood up shakily, walked over to her left and examined the map on the wall. 

"Nuuuurgh, this map sucks I don't like schools, let alone ones this big", she grumbled, reaching out to rip the map off the wall. 

"Wait, what if someone else needs the map?", Cybil asked, walking over to stand beside Darrell and stopping her taking the map. 

"They can get lost and attacked by monsters, I'm sick of that happening to us", Darrell replied, reaching out again. 

"Dammit Darrell, we're supposed to be the good guys just copy the map", Cybil protested, not sure why she was starting an arguement over this. Darrell snarled angrily. 

"Fine I'll copy the damn map, just because you're worried that your new boyfriend'll get lost.....no shut the fuck up, I'm copying the damn map", she snapped, pulling a pen and paper out of her rucksack. She leant against the wall and began scribbling. 

"What is your problem Darrell? Jealous or just being an annoying bitch?", Cybil demanded. Darrell shrugged and finished part of the map then moved onto the next floor. 

"No dammit answer me. Why are you so dead set on the idea that Harry is my new boyfriend, I've known him for 4 minutes and haven't seen him for an hour, I barely know him, let alone like him", Cybil snapped. Darrell finished her scrawl which could barely pass as a map. Cybil lost her temper and threw Darrell back against the wall. 

"Get the hell off of me you fucking cunt!!! You're hurting me", Darrell growled hitting Cybil's left arm and just catching her cut. Cybil yelped in pain and jumped back. 

"Watch it", she commented. 

"Oh whoopie I hurt your fucking arm, if you weren't such a useless bitch and could actually pay attention to everything around you, you wouldn't have got hurt", Darrell replied viciously. 

"Oh right, what about you? You got yourself hurt and you didn't know about the dog until I did, so you can shut the fuck up", Cybil cursed. 

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a rookie. I'm 18 years old goddammit, you're what 3, 4 or I dunno maybe even 5 years older than me, you've had this job for at least 4 years, you should know what to do", Darrell replied. They heard gunshots and Darrell made a bee-line for the door into the main school. They were attacked almost immediately by yet another 'kiddy' monster. 

"Shit what the fuck is that?", Darrell demanded, jumping back into another one. It slashed out and knocked Darrell off her feet. Darrell rolled and spun to kick it in the head. A bullet whizzed past her head and into the creature's chest, it fell to the floor and stopped moving, Darrell cautiously stood up, then she punched at the creature and hit it in the back of the neck. The creature squealed and got back up. Cybil shot again and this time it stayed dead. 

"Um Cybil....b....behind you", Darrell stammered and pointing behind Cybil. Cybil glanced over her shoulder and jumped to land beside Darrell. 

"Fuck", she swore, raising her gun. Two adult size....zombie looking things were staggering towards them. The first went down fairly easily, taking 5 bullets to the head. The second was more of a problem, it lunged at Cybil and threw her to the floor. Darrell looked around for something to use, eventually she just grabbed the creature and threw it at the wall. Cybil pulled up her gun and pulled the trigger, again the creature still came at them. Darrell suddenly put her hand in Cybil's pocket and yanked her lighter out. She lit it and threw it at the creature, it burned surprisingly easy, however, it's screams would no doubt haunt their dreams for years. Darrell was still shaking so Cybil went over to the creature and picked up her lighter. 

"Nice thinking", she commented, walking back over to Darrell. Darrell shook herself and smiled weakly, Cybil moved in closer to Darrell and pulled her into a hug, Darrell clung onto Cybil like a lifeline, her trembling sending shakes through Cybil. 

"S...s....sorry I was s...s...such a bitch to you", she apologised, stepping back. 

"Yeah, me to.", Cybil said softly, "Now come on let's check this place out. And by the way I'm 23, 5 years older than you". They started walking to their left, a reception was just beside the door. 

"Cool let's see who signed it", Cybil commented, trying to compensate for Darrell's usual cheery comments. Darrell just nodded and followed Cybil. Cybil glanced quickly down the register. 

"Hey! That's my English teacher, well my old English teacher, I didn't know he taught Science as well", Cybil commented, Darrell glanced at the register before picking up a few pieces of paper. 

"Great, bloody notes, this is like a horror movie. Why are all the notes written in blood? It's not big or clever, it's sad", Darrell said, she read the notes, "Great cryptic clues, it hate this crap". And with that Darrell dropped the notes and went over to Cybil. 

"Wanna check out through there?", she asked, nodding towards the door behind Cybil. Cybil shrugged and opened the door, they went through the door. It was a staff room, some handgun bullets lay on the table and a magazine was thrown on the floor. Cybil glanced around, picked up the handgun bullets and then searched the cupboard. Darrell went over to the wall and looked at it in confusion, it was a drawing, a very freaky drawing. 

"The art lessons here aren't so cool", she commented, running her hand over to the drawing. Cybil glanced back and found herself giving Darrell's body a look over. Her eyes swept over the curves of Darrell's body and Cybil shuddered at the thoughts running through her head. Darrell grinned and turned around, Cybil went red and tried not to make eye contact with Darrell. 

"Kids here can't draw, but then looking at their claws I'm not surprised, don't own nail clippers I presume", Darrell commented, as she pointed at the picture. 

"Uh yeah I guess", Cybil mumbled, still embarrassed at her earlier actions. Darrell went over to Cybil and picked up the magazine on the floor. 

"Dirty teachers, they've been reading Play Boy", she smirked, "You want this?". Cybil went bright red. 

"N...no, I don't want it", she said quickly, "Give it to the boss or something". Darrell smirked and threw the magazine back on the chair. 

"Only teasing", Darrell grinned, "Now let's check out the rest of this place". Cybil rolled her eyes and sighed in relief as they went back to the door, neither noticed the tiny black shadow perched in the corner of the room. 


	6. Fear Sets In Part I

I know it's been a while since I've been on so thanks to everyone who reviewed remember I don't own any of this so don't sue, review!!!! 

Also **Laraqua **and anyone else who's interested Nurse Lisa will be in this fic, I know her and Cybil never met but it's AU I can make them meet if I want!! 

. 

. 

**The Nightmare Really Starts**

They stopped in the dark hallway and waited for a few seconds, expecting to hear more creatures dragging themselves down the hall. 

"Okay I'm gonna take a guess and say there's nothing there, I vote we go down", Darrell suggested, cautiously shining Cybil's torch along the corridor, it did very little to help but it was better than nothing. 

"Okay, just be on your guard, last time was too close for my liking", Cybil replied, "I suppose we should check all the rooms really, you up to it?". Darrell shrugged. 

"I'm getting paid for it aren't I?", she replied before starting off down the corridor, they passed the main entrance and stopped at the first door on the right. Darrell hesitated at the door before pushing it open and stepping in. She jumped back into Cybil at the sight in front of her. 

"No...no...no not again, how many damn bodies are there in this town", she babbled, Cybil gently stepped past her and froze at the body of what was presumably the school nurse, hung from the ceiling. 

"Looks like it all got too much for her", she commented, "Drove her to suicide". Darrell glared at her in disbelief. 

"The damn woman's dead, we're surrounded by ghouls and all you can do is diagnose how the poor woman died!? I don't believe you, do you have no feelings?". Cybil turned to have another go at Darrell when she saw the fear residing in Darrell's light brown eyes, it struck something deep in her heart and she sighed. 

"Whatever kid, we can't leave her here like this, what do we do with her?", she asked, Darrell stepped into the room and closed the door. 

"Put her on the bed and cover her with the blankets, it's not much but at least she got some kind of burial", she mumbled, Cybil reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. Darrell glanced up and managed a watery smile. 

"Hey come on, it'll be okay, I promise", Cybil comforted, Darrell nodded and took a deep breath. Soon they had taken the nurse from the noose and lain her on the bed, Darrell looked away as Cybil covered her, she walked quickly over to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of health drinks and a small bandage. 

"You alright?", Cybil asked gently, Darrell nodded. 

"I've never been good with funerals, whether I know the person or not", she mumbled. Cybil was about to say that it hadn't been a funeral but decided, for Darrell's sake, not to mention anything. 

"Let's get out of here", she offered, walking over to the door, Darrell nodded and followed the other woman out of the room. 

"Wanna check out the courtyard, we can get to other sections of the school that way", Darrell suggested, looking at the scrappy mess that was their map. Cybil nodded, almost sure she'd heard someone giggle a second ago. Darrell watched her for a few seconds before walking over to the door and pulling it open, a blast of cold air hit her and she shuddered before stepping out onto the concrete steps, Cybil close behind her. 

"Damn it's cold", Darrell muttered, shivering a little before regaining her composure and shaking the cold out of her thoughts. 

"It's a ghost town, what did you expect?", Cybil smirked as they walked into the centre of the courtyard. Darrell shrugged. 

"I dunno, hot weather and a beach with an ice cream van nearby?", she suggested, "Hell look at the size of that clock!". Stood in front of them, in the corner of the courtyard, was a tall stone clock, incredibly detailed with a large glowing face. They looked at it for a little while, the symbols on either side meaning absolutely nothing to them. A rustling behind them was what took their attention from the clock. 

"What was that?", Darrell demanded, fear starting to show in her voice, Cybil pulled out her gun and checked it was loaded. 

"Sounds like....", she was cut of by a squealing and another of the small monsters burst out in front of them, Cybil blasted it with 5 successive rounds a watched with relief as spasms shook it's body and it died. 

"How many of these are there?", she mused aloud, she turned to Darrell, expecting a joke, only to find her younger friend was frozen to the spot, like she was in a trance. Cybil reached out and gently shook her. Darrell jumped and glanced up at Cybil, suddenly aware of the intense concern in Cybil's eyes, her heart trembled at the open emotion before she shook her head. 

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out there", she smiled, Cybil nodded, curious as to what the emotions were she had seen flash through Darrell's eyes, whatever they were they made unexplainable trembles go through her. 

"Well you're back now so all's well", she replied. Darrell nodded before walking over to the nearest door and turning to look at Cybil. 

"Can we go now? The less time we spend here the better as far as I'm concerned", Darrell said softly, avoiding meeting Cybil's eyes. 

"Okay", Cybil replied, walking over to join Darrell, the doors creaked open with dreaded horror and sighed against the walls with defeat. They listened keenly for the sound of creatures dragging their rotting bodies down the corridors but nothing. 

"Okay let's split for a second and check how many of these are actually open, 'cause I got a feeling the red scribbles mean locked", Cybil commented, as she started walking down the left hand corridor. Darrell felt overwhelmed with a feeling of dread as she peered around the corridor, she shudder and forced herself to walk down and check whether the door opened. The light wooden door slid open easily. 

"Hey kid, you found anything?", Cybil asked, jogging to catch up with Darrell, "The door down there's jammed or something". Darrell pushed open the door and let Cybil go in first, obviously still jumpy from the last time she'd gone in the room first. The room was pitch black and silent as they quietly walked across the floor, Darrell kept the torch zig zagging back and forth, searching for anything suspicious. 

A loud screech flew across the room behind them, they jumped and it turned into a tune, shrill, slow and creepy, chilling them to the bones as they scanned across the floor for what it was. The torch settled on a small, metallic coloured mobile phone, the screen was smashed but it still appeared to be working. With shaking hands Cybil answered it and a small girl spoke before the line went dead and silence was restored. 

"Who was it?", Darrell whispered fearfully after a few seconds, the words came out as a hushed hiss that barely caught Cybil's attention. 

"It sounded like a little girl", she replied, "She said........Different here.....whatever that means". Darrell shrugged and made her way towards the other door in the room. They came out onto another hallway, Cybil indicated for Darrell to lift the torch so its gleam reached the back of the hallway. A shawdowed figure could be made out, tumbling towards them with uncontrolled movement. Cybil carefully raised her gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet flew straight past the creature and into the locker behind. She shot again, this time the bullet reached its target and the creature recoiled, allowing Cybil time to embed another bullet into it, and another. It toppled to the ground about 4 metres away from them and only then did they notice the second one slouching behind it. Cybil struggled to load her gun and Darrell looked in a panic for something to use as a weapon. She noticed a baseball bat on the bench and grabbed it, pulling it back and sending a bone shattering blow to the creature's head, it flew across the corridor and smashed into the wall, Darrell spun and slammed the bat into it's head again, this time sending blood across the wall. It fell to the floor and died instantly. 

"Nice moves", Cybil commented. Darrell shrugged and carefully walked around the creatures. 

"The sooner I'm allowed a gun the better", Darrell replied as they carried on walking towards the East Classrooms. 


End file.
